Mothers
by Y-Pen-yn-y-Garreg
Summary: Agravaine dies and finds himself reunited with a couple of long-lost family members.


**A short one-shot in screenplay format.**

 **I strongly recommend that you read this story using the half-width display option. The amount of eye movement required to move from action line to dialogue at full width is enough to give anyone a headache. (To switch to half-width, click the symbol above with four horizontal lines and then select 1/2 from the options.)**

 **For the optimal reading experience, however, I would recommend either reading this on ArchiveofOurOwn (see my profile for a link) or going to my profile for a link to a plain HTML Dropbox hosted version.**

 **"INT." = "interior", in case anyone who's not used to screenplay terminology wonders.**

* * *

MERLIN

"MOTHERS"

FADE IN:

INT. DARK CAVE – NIGHT

Merlin stands grimly over Agravaine, who crouches on the ground among several fallen men. The scene is lit by the still-burning flame of an abandoned torch.

AGRAVAINE  
(smiling, surprised but intrigued)  
You have magic!

MERLIN  
(cold)  
I was born with it.

Agravaine gets to his feet, and as he does so realisation hits him. His smile fades.

AGRAVAINE  
So it's you …  
(slowly raising an accusing finger)  
You're Emrys.

MERLIN  
(flat)  
That is what the Druids call me.

AGRAVAINE  
(smiling again)  
And you've been at court … all this time, eh?

Merlin says nothing. Agravaine lets out a short laugh.

AGRAVAINE  
At Arthur's side.

Agravaine laughs again.

AGRAVAINE  
How you've managed to _deceive_ him …

Merlin stares silently back at Agravaine. His blank expression flickers.

AGRAVAINE  
I _am_ impressed, Merlin.  
(after a breath)  
Perhaps we're more alike than you think.

Agravaine extends a hand toward Merlin, smiling widely. Merlin's hand shoots forward, palm outward, in a gesture of denunciation and mistrust.

Agravaine's face falls, but he backs down, turning his hand over in a gesture that mirrors Merlin's. His expression is one of acquiescence.

Slowly, Merlin lowers his hand.

Suddenly and without warning, Agravaine draws a dagger and swings it towards Merlin, but Merlin is ready for him. Both of his hands shoot forward and his eyes suddenly kindle with golden flame. This is the last sight Agravaine sees as he is thrown backwards and the world fades to black.

FADE TO:

MISTY EXPANSE

Agravaine squints in the sudden bright light that has taken the place of the darkness.

A WOMAN'S VOICE  
 _Agravaine._

As the brightness dims and the mist recedes, a beautiful young woman with golden hair shimmers into view.

AGRAVAINE  
(delighted)  
Ygraine!

Agravaine spreads his arms wide in greeting.

Ygraine takes one step forward and Agravaine realises a second too late that her expression is not one of welcome but of cold fury.

Drawing back her arm, she backhands Agravaine across the face with all of her strength.

Agravaine staggers, stunned, clutching his face. He opens his mouth in protest.

YGRAINE  
(cold, unflinching)  
 _Do not_ even _speak_ to me.

With that, she turns on her heel and strides away, vanishing into the misty light.

AGRAVAINE  
(calling after her)  
Ygraine! _Ygraine!_

A MAN'S VOICE  
Our sister, it transpires, does not welcome any  
attempt by her brothers to avenge her death.

Agravaine turns as the mist recedes to reveal a dark-haired man whose features are an amalgam of Agravaine's own and those of Ygraine.

AGRAVAINE  
 _Tristan_ … I take it this means … I must be dead …

TRISTAN DE BOIS  
(calm)  
Sooner or later we all end up so … Some few of us are  
lucky enough to return to the living for a time … Though  
perhaps I should not call my own foray luck, as I failed to  
achieve my purpose, and our sister has refused to speak a  
word to me since …

AGRAVAINE  
(not really listening to what Tristan's saying)  
Blast that Merlin! And just when I had discovered his true  
identity! What a waste …

TRISTAN DE BOIS  
Why so glum, brother? You did, after all, manage to  
succeed where I failed. You helped send that bombastic  
old tyrant, Uther Pendragon, to an early grave.

AGRAVAINE  
(rubbing the red welt on his cheek)  
Surely that's not what's got Ygraine so bent out of shape?

TRISTAN DE BOIS  
(in a bored voice)  
That … and something about that jumped-up little son of his …

AGRAVAINE  
(his face contorting)  
That insolent, pampered little brat who stole her life?  
Surely she wouldn't turn on her own _brothers_ over _him_?

TRISTAN DE BOIS  
Evidently, she _would_. Something about … him still  
being _her_ son. She's run away with the notion that that  
somehow supersedes the way he came into the world by  
leaching the life out of her. And, if you can believe it,  
she _actually_ told me that she considers him _worth_ it.  
(shaking his head in disbelief)  
 _Mothers._

AGRAVAINE  
(rubbing his cheek again and wincing)  
 _Tell_ me about it …

FADE OUT.

THE END

* * *

 **The first scene is (obviously) taken straight from the series four Merlin finale "The Sword in the Stone, part 2" in order to set the – well – _scene_.**

 **If there's anyone who can't remember who Tristan de Bois is, he's the Black Knight from series one episode nine, "Excalibur", (and definitely _not_ Isolde's Tristan from "The Sword in the Stone").**

 **A note on the format: When reading fan fiction, I generally prefer it when a story is written in the same style as the original work, and I write what I like to read. When writing fan fiction based on a book, I try to mirror the original author's style as closely as possible. With a TV show, I feel that the best way to capture the feel of the original is to write in screenplay format. If you don't like screenplay format, sorry, but like I said, I write what _I_ like to read, not what I think will appeal to the widest demographic.**

 **To anyone who's well-versed in screenplay format and might be getting ready to leave me a long list of all the ways I've deviated from the rules of screenwriting, I'll save you the trouble by saying I'm perfectly aware of them already and that these departures are quite intentional. For instance, I've forgone the practice of capitalising certain elements in action lines, like character's names, because, as this story is only intended to be read and not actually filmed, it would only be distracting (in actual screenwriting this is merely an aid to the actors and the production team). I've also purposely avoided any kind of camera directions as I find that this just takes a reader out of the moment rather than making it feel more like watching a TV show. Drawing attention to what the fourth wall is doing is just as bad as breaking it.**

 **If at this point you're deliberating whether or not to review, _review_. ;) I'd like to know what you think, even if it's not what _I_ think. N** **o matter how many weeks, months or years it's been since the story was posted, that remains true, so don't ever let the age of the story discourage you from reviewing.**

 **Note: I sometimes respond to reviews on the review page by posting my response as a separate review** – **if I think the response may be of interest to other readers (this site really needs a public reply feature). If you have an account I'll also send you a copy of the response via PM, but if you review as a guest you may want to check the review page every now and then to see if I've replied to you.**


End file.
